Demonbane Elder Legacy
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: The Gears of Fate have been tampered that fateful battle in the Department of Mysteries Harry and Hermione had vanished. But in their steed a new chosen will arrive to finish the fight. For now the Sword of Justice has appeared and with it his innocent sword the Deus Machina known as DEMONBANE! Pairings: Kurou/multi Master Therion/multi Rated M for Mature Themes, Harems, and Lemons


Demonbane Elder Legacy

ESKK: this is my attempt at a new form of Harry Potter fics. Now mind you most of the time people seem to follow the cliché that during the DoM battle Harry ends up in another world and is summoned back by ritual means. It is also my first attempt at making an Evil Dumbledore fic so wish me luck on that regard. Mind you I intend to do it within reason as in don't make him some tyrant in disguise or was the reason Voldemort went evil as he did. Now then let's begin shall we.

By the way before we go into it just to let you all know I copied and paste some stuff from other stories and changed them up with my own words. Sorry if that a big no but even I have trouble coming up with stuff with writers block sorry.

(Start Number 12 Grimmauld Place)

In the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting. At the head of one side of the table was a very elderly looking man with a long white beard. On the opposing side was the owner of 12 Grimmauld Place, a younger looking man with slightly wavy, black hair that reached to about his shoulders. These two were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, respectively.

On one side of the table, there was a redheaded couple by the names of Molly and Arthur Weasley and a grizzly looking man with a magic blue eye named Alastor "Mad-Eyed Moody". On the opposing side from these three were another three. The closest to Sirius was a pale man with thin light brown starting to grey hair and a few scars on his face. His name was Remus John Lupin. Next to Remus was a woman with spiky, bubblegum pink hair named Nymphadora Tonks, or more commonly known as, Tonks. The final member was a tall and bald black man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The doors were closed, blocking the children that were in the house from being in the room. However, two redheaded twins named Fred and George Weasley had sent down an extendable ear to listen in on the conversation. With them, listening in were their two younger siblings, Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The four were not allowed to be in the mission as their mother deemed it unsafe for them to listen in.

"Welcome to another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. I have gathered you here today as I believe I have found a way to bring both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to us. As I suspected, they are not dead but simply somewhere else," Albus says, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry's alive?!" Sirius says, almost jumping out of his seat. His eyes shine with hope at the thought of his godson being alive. It was a fated mishap that Sirius lost his godson in the battle inside the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. It was thankful that it helped clear his name when he managed to grab Peter and bring him in at long last. But it became clear the victory was hollow since his godson fell through the Vale of Death with Hermione Granger. Ron had never felt more helpless then now as it was due to the twins listening in that he was even trying to find peace.

The Department of Mysteries was when they lost both Harry and Hermione and have not heard from them since. Albus assumed the worst but went to make sure if the assumption was accurate. Upon arriving he saw that the Potter Vault was still active thus suggesting Harry was still alive somehow. But it seems the tapestry was going haywire in a sense as one moment Ms. Granger appeared on it the next she was gone before she appeared again. With it another name was appearing and vanishing from it suggesting that Harry may have had an offspring but it didn't add up.

The Goblins compared it to Schrödinger's cat as it was as if the two plus the third were both alive and dead. He hoped to return Ms. Granger to her parents knowing the time limit to recharge the wards protecting the Dursley's and Harry himself was running out.

"Yes it seems there is much we don't know of the Vale of Death as it seems to have brought Harry and Hermione to a place unknown to us." Dumbledore said as Remus had a question to ask.

"So how do we bring them here?" Remus asks, looking to ancient wizard hoping to bring his best friends son back to them.

"Good question!" Albus says jovially as he knew someone would ask that. Even if they did not he would have explained regardless. "I have found a summoning ritual. It requires something that used to belong to the person being summoned. From Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have procured an old cat plushy. I assume that either you or Sirius has something that belonged to young Harry before that terrible incident?" He asked as he looked to the two Marauders in question.

"Yeah, a stag plush," Sirius says. He looks at Remus and the two couldn't help but chuckle at the inside joke, having called Harry Bambi when he was a little baby.

"That's all good and well Albus, but what else does this ritual need? I assume you wouldn't summon all of us if you just needed these childish plush toys to be acquired," Alastor growled out as he looked to the old headmaster.

"That is correct. I need all of you to help power the ritual. The more people, the less magic each person has to contribute," Albus answers as he looked to everyone. "Furthermore its suggested we perform the ritual in a large location since if we perform it here we risk bring whatever may be with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger at the moment." Albus said as he looked to the gathered Order.

"I have just the place." Remus confirmed as he knew of a location well outside Death Eater reach where they can perform the ritual they needed.

"Alright! Let's get this ritual going and bring home the lost!" Tonks says, excited to help out, being the youngest of everyone there. With a nod, the group breaks up. Sirius goes to get the stag plush, noticing an ear vanishing over the edge of the railing on the top floor landing. He chuckles and decides not to say anything as he would have done something similar.

(Meanwhile Location Unknown)

Two giants were seen duking it out as they flew around each other attempting to end the other. One of them had a tail of emerald green energy flowing from the large fin atop its head. The other was similar to the first one in the fact they were both humanoid. Clearly a great battle was occurring here as the robot with the green tail swung a scimitar like weapon upon its foe. The foe in question had a large cross like sword as the two weapons clashed and forced the two to be blasted back by it.

"Bastard!" A male voice was heard from the robot with the tendril as the pilots of it glared at their foe. "Master Therion I'll show you the wrath of Demonbane!" The voice called out as he was not going to allow this monster to continue his chaos.

(Demonbane)

The cockpit was one filled with blue energy as it was like the pilot was floating amongst it all. "All those people you killed… all those lives ruined." The pilot began as he grieved for those who are either gone or cannot remember thanks to his actions. The pilot was a young man with pale white skin, red eyes, long silver white hair, and a black suit of sorts which he clenched his fists. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" The pilot roared in fury as his co-pilot saw this.

"Here he comes, Kurou!" The violet haired girl called out as they had to act fast.

"Come on Al!" The pilot now known as Kurou called out to his partner in crime now named Al.

(Battle)

Demonbane avoid an attack from there foe as he had his weapon pointed out upon them. HE then changed to a bow and arrow weapon with the arrow in question being a powerful beam of light.  
"Very well God Slaying sword show me this wrath through Liber Legis." The foe named Master Therion taunted as he looked upon his opponents.

(Liber Legis)

Master Therion was a pale skinned young man with long platinum blond hair with a duster like outfit that showed his stomach and the associated six pack for it. "I shall enjoy the end of the amusement you provided me!" Master Therion called out as he was honestly enjoying himself against his longtime foe and mortal nemesis. "Come Etheldredra!" Master Therion called out as his own co-pilot followed his order to battle.

"Yes Master!" Etheldredra called out as the red haired Lolita like girl followed her master like a loyal dog would her owner.

(Battle)

"Lemuria!" Kurou and Al roared out as the energy for their most powerful attacked was charged into their right arm.

"Hyperborea" Master Therion and Etheldredra began to invoke preparing their own attack as well but with the left arm as opposed to the right.

"Impact!" the pilots of Demonbane roared out charging forth.

"Zero Drive!" The pilots of Liber Legis countered as the two powerful sublimation Spells clashed against each other trying to overpower the other.

This was a battle destined by fate to repeat time and time again. Only one of them was aware of this while the other battled on blissfully unaware of such truth. But as the battle progressed it seems either by the cruel machination of the dark beings whom Therion serves or the hands of fate desiring a signal the battle began to change.

As the two clashed they noted a light that appeared and growing large as the two began to be enveloped by this light.

(Demonbane)

"What the hell?" Kurou asked as he and Al tried to break free of it.

"We're caught!" Al called out as she tried to get them free of it.

(Liber Legis)

"What is this?" Master Therion as none of the possible paths he had seen show him this.

"I can't get us free master!" Etheldredra called out in a panic and thus both knew the only way out was into the portal to see what awaited on the other side.

(Battle)

The two giant robot began to be pulled in as there attacks seemed to have boosted the portals power but regardless they fully intended to end the other one way or another. So wherever this portal leads or whomever is summoning them they will focus all there might to defeat their mortal enemy one way or another.

(Scene Break Order of the Phoenix)

The Order had gathered in a large field as they had prepared the ritual for this location alone. This location may be vulnerable yes but as Dumbledore said it was the best they had due to the complexity and dangers involved with this particular ritual. One wrong move would see them all sent on the next great adventure. Arthur had compared this ritual and the magic needed to a magical equivalent to a nuclear power plant of the muggles. The way he said it though suggested that many of the magicals here did not want to know what that entailed.

This was there last best shot of bringing back the Chosen One from wherever he had ended up. If this failed… then in all likely hood they were all doomed. They had to also know where there targets were located to bring them forth and from there horror using hairs acquired from Harry and Hermione they learned that the two were not on the planet anymore. This in turn caused Dumbledore to move what should have been a hidden ritual to a large location such as this field. If things go wrong at least they can limit collateral damage somewhat.

Acquiring the materials would have been a fool hearted gesture but they had aid from the Goblins. After all how grateful would Harry Potter the last scion of the house of Potter be for his safe returned with his friend. The Goblins did their part but seeing as Sirius paid for some and Dumbledore the rest they left Harry's vault untouched for now.

"To the magic of Gaia," Dumbledore began the incantations of the ritual. "We desire the return of one of our own," he said as he held his hand up and then turned it down, allowing the magic to flow torts the plush dolls. Everyone was anxious as the magic flowed to the dolls hoping that Harry and Hermione would be returned safe and sound.

The Ritual sight lit up as the ritual circle lit up. To everyone's surprise, the words and gibberish of the ritual circle ... began to move. The light shown at first in blue, then it changed to gold. Everyone's thoughts turned optimistic as Gold was the color of majesty. Of purity.

But just then a new color was shown and that color… was red. Everything in the room turned red. The stones of the room quivered in place. Just it turned back to Gold before flipping between red and gold as such a thing suggested only one thing. The intended targets were in the midst of battle as Red was the color of pain, of darkness given form. It was life, but it was the worst aspect of life; pain, fragility, and unconsciousness were the domains of the red.

Just then everyone was blasted back from it as the portal made began to become wider as clearly those in the midst of battle were in no way small. AS everyone began to regain their baring's they saw the portal was large enough for titans to come through. And in turn Titans came through as from the portal two giants flew to the air and were locked in mortal combat. One had a scimitar like weapon which it swung at its evil foe who had a sword like weapon akin to the catholic cross.

The two swung there weapons at each other intended on defeating the other before they flew away from each other. Truly a clash of titans as they flew around each other intended on ending the other. But judging by the damage both have sustained it was clear that something had to give to end this.

The two machines glared at each other before they took a brief moment to look about their surroundings. It was then that Liber Legis looked to the gathered group for the ritual and smirked at this. Demonbane and its pilots saw this and began to get ready for anything.

"A new world." Master Therion was heard when he through Liber Legis glared at the group. "It seems I best start from scratch God Slaying Sword." Master Therion announced as Liber Legis looked to the group.

(Master Therion)

"But first… let us announce to this magical community who the new dark one is." Master Therion said as Etheldredra knew what her master intended to do.

(Demonbane)

"Kurou!" Al called out as she saw what Therion was about to do.

(Battle)

Liber Legis pointed his open palm at Demonbane as he prepared his attack. "Abra!" Master Therion began as Demonbane then charged in. But then to the shock of many he changed targets to the people down below.

(Demonbane)

"NO!" Kuro called out as he acted fast.

(Battle)

Demonbane flew straight for the people to shield them as best he could as Master Therion then fired it off. "Kadabra!" He invoked and thus the beam fired straight at the group.

The Order of the Phoenix panicked as the beam came at them but then to their shock they were met with Demonbane crouching down over them using its own body to shield them from the attack. The attack hit and thus Kurou and Al were both heard crying out in pain from the beam weapon of Master Therion.

(Master Therion)

Therion scoffed when he saw this and knew this was his chance to escape. He nodded to Etheldredra as they had things to do plans to make and a base of operations to set up.

(Battle)

"Lets us meet again soon God Slaying Sword when you've healed your wounds I look forward to the entertainment you can provide me." Master Therion was heard as Liber Legis began to vanish into a storm of black clouds and darkness. In turn both robot and pilots vanished leaving the battle to carry out his plans.

Demonbane after Liber Legis left managed to flip over onto its back away from possibly crushing the people below as it began to shut down to engage immediate self-repair protocols. Once it did so the eyes dulled and in turn launched the pilots as an emergency eject.

(Order of the Phoenix)

"Look!" Ginny called out as they all saw the light as it landed nearby.

Ron was the first to move as everyone chased after him to find Harry and Hermione. Ron followed the light and saw how it began to split into two as this brought hope to Ron's guilty heart. As he saw a young man crawling away dressed in a black outfit with a white over shirt on it.

"Harry!" Ron cried out as he and Ginny got the man over to his back causing him to cry out in pain a bit but when Ron saw his face… all his hopes were dashed.

"Wait this isn't." Ginny began as she saw the young man before her.

"You're not Harry." Ron said as the young man looked to the red heads.

"How do you know my father's…" The young man began only to pass out from the pain.

"Kurou!" Al was heard calling out to her partner when she saw him pass out from pain and exhaustion.

(Scene Break #12 Grimmauld Place)

"Well this is unexpected." Dumbledore said as he looked over what they had gathered. After the fight and the fact this Kurou fellow had gone out of his way to protect them he was certain he must be connected somehow with the still missing duo.

"We were trying to summon Harry and Hermione what happened?" Sirius asked as he was worried sick as he didn't want to be the guy who told Hermione's parents they failed to bring their daughter back to then.

"Was there something mistaken with the ritual or was by chance the opponent the missing Potter Boy." Severus suggested as Sirius glared at him.

"Don't even start Snivelous! Harry would never attack us like that!" Sirius countered as even the Weasley Clan agreed with the Black Heir.

"I may have something that could explain this." Albus said bringing all eyes on him. "I believe due to the nature of this particular spell it would not allow and sort of as the muggles would say refunds to the price paid. We did everything as intended but it would appear that wherever Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger ended up… time moved differently for them." Albus said as this theory was a long shot but it was the best he had at the moment.

"What are you saying?" Molly asked as all were unaware of the ear hanging on a string outside the door.

"I am saying that… perhaps due to differences in time… Harry and Hermione had both lived a full life by now long enough to sire a child that filled the needs of the ritual intended despite bringing unintended passengers." Albus said as all eyes were widened in shock and horror to this.

"So are you suggesting that Prongs and Ms. Granger have left the world of the living leaving there child orphaned?" Remus asked n shock as he couldn't believe it.

"I'm afraid so." Albus said as this was a major blow to them all. For Dumbledore Harry had fulfilled his role in the Prophesy by dying of either old age, sickness, or heaven forbid as his own parents did as he was banking his Galleons on the boy Kurou being the son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger assuming they were yet to be wed.

"We… we were too late." Sirius said as he fell against the wall in shock before he began to slide down the wall trying to wrap his mind around this.

Snape meanwhile hid it well but even he was shocked to hear this. Now mind you he abhors Harry simply due to his blood relations to James Potter but he protected him simply because he was the son of Lily. Now he was gone and in turn Severus once more felt the pain of his failure to the woman whom he still loved without end. He cared little for the suffering of Remus and Sirius but even Severus could see that they were feeling a much similar pain as himself.

Arthur and Molly Weasley were in shock not knowing whether to grieve or hold hope that the two they ended up with were Harry and Hermione's children and not whatever or whoever that other combatant was. If this Master Therion was the child of Harry and Hermione then that alone was insult to injury to see their first born child going down a dark path.

"I suggest we acquire a sample of his blood to see if it holds truth." Albus suggested as he knew they needed to do this at least to settle any arrangements and possible introduce the child or children to their grandparents if they would have them. It was for the best right now as this was a shell shock that many would need time to adjust.

(With the Weasley Children)

Both Fred and George were so shocked at what they heard that they had no words to give or speak. No jokes not even a snicker they were that deep in shock at what they had learned of Harry and Hermione's fate. Ginny was in tears leaving Fred to comfort his younger sister while Ron was on a chair wide eyed in shock.

"What have I done?" Ron began as he sat there in pure shock. "I failed them… some friend I was." Ron loathed as he then began to think back to their previous years. "Then again I wouldn't wanna be my friend either." Ron said as he actually thought on all of this. From first Year till now he has been a friend who ruined everything for Harry and Hermione. Ron wagered that Harry would have been dating Hermione by now if not for him.

First Year he was the one who put Hermione in danger in the first place when his words put her to tears. Second Year he basically jumped ship when Harry was revealed to be Parseltongue, third year he and Hermione were at each other's throats when Scabbers was being hunted by her cat and for good reason on the cat's part. Adding in the whole Firebolt incident Ron had less self-value for himself then. Then fourth year was the worse because when Harry was forced into that blasted tournament he turned tailed with jealousy and hopped the whole 'Harry is a cheater,' bandwagon.

No doubt Ginny wanted to be the Mrs. Potter but it seems Hermione beat her to it and as if to add insult to injury they were left with their possible child or children now. If those two had actually managed to have a family then Ron wagered that it was fate given Harry the happiness that Potter Boy was long overdue for in life.

But now it seems fate liked being a bitch because it saw fit to send back the child of Harry and Hermione assuming they have the right person with them. The girl Al made it clear that she and Kurou were simply partners nothing more. Though the way she said it was a dead ringer to the dearly missed Hermione Granger or perhaps instead it is Lady Hermione Potter now.

"I can't believe their gone now." Ron said as he rested his face in his hand in pure grief.

"Seems that way." Fred said as George comforted Ginny. "But at the very least we got a bright side." Fred said as George nodded.

"Yeap we can have comfort knowing they lived a long and happy life with a family there own." George said as Fred nodded as well.

"That's right Georgy and knowing those two any kids of theirs is going to be one amazing Wizard, eh Freddy?" George added as it was clear the twins were trying to find the bright side to this.

Just then Bill walked in as he looked to his younger siblings. "He's awake." Bill said as this got everyone's eyes to perk up.

(Kurou)

Kurou had woken up to the site of Al sitting nearby as he shot up in a burst. "What happened?!" Kurou asked as Al sighed a bit.

"Apparently we got dragged to this strange world by accident when they were going for someone else." Al said as she sat there with her arms crossed on a chair.

"Ok Al can you be more specific." Kurou asked as he remembered what happened before passing out.

"We were having our showdown with Master Therion and we got dragged into a portal, Therion used civilians as shields and escaped when he attacked them." Al said as Kurou sighed a bit in response.

"But where are we?" Kurou asked as Al looked to her partner.

"The country of Britain in its city of London." Al said as she looked to her master. "And before you ask yes Demonbane took some punishment but its self-repair systems are already working." Al said to which Kurou nodded grateful to hear their best weapon against Master Therion still lives. But before anything else could be said the door opened as on the other side was none other than Sirius Black himself.

"Well looks like your awake." Sirius said as he sounded nervous as clearly he didn't know how to approach a certain subject.

"Can I help you?" Kurou asked as he sat up on bed.

"Well… not exactly just wanted to talk." Sirius began as he looked to Kurou.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Kurou asked as he was curious now.

"Well first let's try to get some food into you that blasted battle took its toll." Sirius said gesturing to the bandages as Kurou saw them.

"Yeah food sounds nice." Kurou said as he then felt his stomach rumble in response to the desired food.

(Scene Break Master Therion and Etheldredra)

Therion and his Grimoire were in civilian forms as they roamed the streets of London. Therion was dressed in a business suit of sorts while his Grimoire Etheldredra was dressed in a nice dress. They easily blended in as they roamed the streets looking around this strange world they found themselves in. After all it's not often he can roam about without trouble following which opted them to take full advantage of this event.

"Clearly this is not Arkham." Master Therion said as he observed the roam as his blond hair was pulled into a tail as his eyes looked more human with some color added to his skin. "Tell me Etheldredra what did they call this city again?" HE asked as Etheldredra nodded.

"London if I am not mistaken." Etheldredra said as Master Therion nodded in response.

"Ah yes." He said as he looked around as if inspecting something. "This world does have its amusements but what of the magical aspects of it?" He asked as Etheldredra smiled and nodded.

"Yes the Local Wizard we had interrogated had revealed this hidden enclave called Diagon alley as well as its location do you wish to go there?" Etheldrera asked as Master Therion shrugged a bit.

"No not yet I wish to investigate this… Dark Lord I've heard so much about." Master Therion as this Lord Voldemort intrigues him.

"The pretender you mean?" She asked as Etheldredra held only her master as the true Dark Lord.

"No the foolish blood purist." Master Therion said as he saw Voldemort as a fool. If he was smart he would have gone for the ones he called mudbloods as his army due to the sheer numbers they have he would have possible conquered the world by now.

"Ah I see milord what of him?" Etheldredra asked as she was curious of her lord's machinations.

"We are without the Black Lodge and Anti-Cross as the moment and if we are truly trapped here we must make haste to build our numbers." Master Therion said as his Grimoire agreed. Back home they had years to build but luckily Voldemort did the deed for them.

"So you intend to take over his forces?" Etheldrera asked as she was now excited.

"Yes but we must blitz it as the mortals would say not only to show our might but also our cunning." Master Therion said as he stood to the bridge's railing overlooking the river below.

"I see so when shall we start?" Etheldredra asked as Master Therion smirked when he saw the clouds form into a skull like form.

"Right now." Master Therion said in time to see wisps of darkness fly down signaling a Death Eater attack. He then spread his arms and began to breathe in knowing what was to come. Just then the clouds came to the bridge only to vanish with Master Therion and Etheldredra. The result was a calm bridge with people going about their business.

(Scene Break nearby Abandoned Church)

Fenrir Greyback and his fellow Death Eaters found themselves teleported to a church and clearly an abandoned one while trying to figure out what happened. They were carrying out orders from the Dark Lord when all of a sudden they were somehow intervened.

The trio looked around until they heard footsteps from the door. The group quickly tried to apparate away and saw they were strapped here. Someone had preplanned this and now they had to most likely fight their way out of here. But to their surprised as the doors creaked open they were met with a red haired girl in black.

"A mudblood?" One of them asked but noted her hair.

"Can't be no one but a witch has hair as red as blood itself." He said noticing how she seemed almost submissive and happy for it.

"Regardless she's either dead or mine." Greyback said as he planned to give her Lycanthropy to add her to his trawl.

"Welcome Death Eaters." She began as she smiled kindly to them. "You have been wonderfully chosen at pure random to meet and aid my master in his rise." Etheldredra said as she then did a bow. "So I will ask… no I shall order you to willingly give yourselves to him and follow his command." Etheldredra said as she stepped aside as footsteps were heard. "The True Dark Lord Master Therion." Etheldredra said as Greyback began to sweat big time.

The Werewolf could feel it through the beast inside this man who was walking in wasn't normal. It was to the point even the inner beast could not stand such a dark taint. "How dare you filthy mudblood claim to be the Dark Lord!" One of them called out as Master Therion smiled to him.

"Oh a mudblood am I?" Master Therion asked before chuckling a bit. "Forgive me I am not from around here I am to assume that is a derogatory term?" Master Therion asked not even giving the gnat the benefit of his undivided attention. But before he could answer Master Therion sighed as he already got the answer from him. "Pathetic." He said before he vanished and reappeared behind the Death Eater in question with blood dripping from his hand showing a beating heart. The Death Eater was in shock as he then looked down and saw a hole in his chest where his heart should be.

He then crushed the heart causing the blood inside to shoot out before the Death Eater fell dead. It was clear Master Therion didn't end it there as the man fell his head fell off as well showing a clean cut from an unseen blade. Master Theron inspected his bloody hand with a bored expression before sighing. "Not even worth swatting but that gets the message across." Master Therion said as he looked to the remaining two Death Eaters and their hostage.

"You… you." The Death Eater with a mask gasped as he saw this and pointed his wand out. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" HE roared out and in turn Master Therion yawned and with put two fingers caught the spell shocking the two who remained. He then flicked the two fingers causing the spell to rebound to the wall creating a large hole in it.

"Were you going to say monster by chance?" Master Therion taunted as it was clear he held the cards here especially after stopping the unstoppable Killing Curse with but his bare hands.

"Die!" Greyback roared out only for Master Therion to uppercut him so hard he lost his fangs and with it nearly lost his head. He fell down shaking from the event as Master Therion scoffed at the Werewolf and looked to the last Death Eater here. Then in turn Master Therion grabbed the last Death Eater by the neck before the pureblood could even respond as he smirked to him. "To bad for you three if you had willingly given me the information I would have let you live but now your lives are Forfeit." He said before the Death Eater could stop him.

"NO!" He roared before he fell limp as Therion crushed his neck with ease before dropping him.

He then began a silent chant as his body glowed for a moment before it ended. He then waked over to the boy and removed the bag and smirked to him and untied him. "Now, now don't be scared." Master Therion said as he smiled kindly to the boy. "Go through that door to freedom." He said as he gestured to the door as he knew it was cruel but the blood of a virgin child was an Eldritch Gods favorite sacrifice amongst then two dead ones and the yet living one.

In turn Greyback who was still alive was widened as the moment the boy stepped to the door torts the light black horrifying tendrils shot out and dragged the boy away. Master Therion sighed as he heard the boy's horrified screams of pain and agony as even Greyback knew that by Death Eater Standards it was clearly gruesome by sound and smell alone.

"My liege I offer these tributes in exchange for the knowledge they possess of this world." HE said as Greyback was in shock when the rest of the monsters form began to come out as he realized quickly this was Eldritch in origin. Which meant this pup… no this monster was their envoy in a sense.

He then smiled down upon the werewolf as the eldritch monster came close. But before he could even think of escaping he was grabbed by his neck and positioned so he was facing the beast before him. In turn he was forced to watch as his cohorts corpses were taken while he even saw the child's body being mutilated. "A gruesome end but a necessary evil if you had only given yourself willingly. But do not fret your pack will be in good hands." Master Therion said as before Greyback could respond the tendrils shot out and in turn he was met with a similar fate.

Master Therion waited as he heard the gruesome sounds of flesh tearing, bones snapping, limbs ripping as the Eldritch God enjoyed its snack. Once the event was over it offered Therion an orb showing its offer was accepted and in turn was given the information inside their minds of the Wizarding World and a bit of the mundane world.

In respect he bowed to it allowing to vanish back to its own plain of existence. Once he acquired the information into his mind he sighed how boringly easy that was. "Well then next stop Malfoy Manor." Master Therion said as he and his Grimoire took their leave of this place and the dead inside.

"But milord I mean no disrespect or to overstep but should we not try some recruitment first?" Etheldredra asked as Master Therion stopped for a moment.

"Yes… you're right we may need a new Anti-Cross and with the heads of Greyback we can acquire just that." Master Therion said as he then in turn had a splendid idea. It was time to recruit those from the community of dark creatures. After all they may prove to be better company then the Former Anti-Cross members. "But I digress perhaps once we take over the Death Eater we can in turn take over the leadership of the Dark Creatures of this realm." Master Therion said as Etheldredra nodded happy to hear her master using her plan.

"Of course my lord." She said happy to please her beloved Lord, Master Therion schemes.

(Scene Break back with Kurou)

Kurou and Al were with the Weasley's and Sirius as they were in the dining room eating a hearty feast. As Kurou ate, he was seen stuffing his face as Al rolled her eyes to this. "Thanks for the food." Kurou said showing his gratitude for the meal given to him.

"Oh don't be so stiff it's a pleasure dear." Molly said as she tried to stay happy despite Harry and Hermione no longer being among them.

Ron wondered if this made him Uncle Ron or something else as Molly had treated Harry and Hermione as her own. Would that make his mother Kurou's Nan? This was so, confusing for him as he tried to make sense of this timeline shenanigans.

"Lad might I ask your name?" Dumbledore asked as he had joined them for this meal.

"Kurou, Kurou Daijuji." Kurou introduced seeing as they spoke English he knew it was first names then last name.

"Daijuji not Potter or Granger?" Ginny asked as she was then shushed as they saw Kurou's eyes go wide here.

"Where… where did you hear those names?" Kurou asked as it was clear he was on edge from Ginny's comment.

"It's complicated and might not be something to worry about if our hunch is wrong." Sirius said as Kurou then glared at them.

"Then enlighten me." Kurou said as he wanted answers of how they knew those names. Even Al was curious as she wanted to hear what was so important about those surnames here.

"During school term two of our own vanished… their names were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Remus spoke as all was silent. "We have been making strides to find them and the ritual that brought you two and your machine here was intended to bring them back to us." Remus spoke as everyone began to go silent. "So imagine our surprise when we found you." Remus said as Al then spoke up.

"What went wrong then?" Al asked as she looked to them.

"Nothing that's what's troubling the spell did as it was intended but we believe that if it could not find them it would either fizzle, go out of control, or find the closest match to them." Remus said as then Moody cut in.

"And in turn you were brought over during your little tussle with the other one." Moody said as he was still giving Kurou a glare no doubt not trusting him right now.

"So you believe I'm the son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" Kurou asked as he gave the group a look.

"We believe so but we do not have concrete evidence if not their offspring then perhaps a descendant of sorts." Dumbledore said as Kurou nodded to this.

"My parents… I barely remember them at this point." Kurou said as he couldn't remember them for the life of himself. "But how can we confirm it?" Kurou asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"An inheritance test would suffice one which Gringotts can administer." Dumbledore said as Kurou nodded to this.

"Ok when do we leave?" Kurou asked as he surprised everyone.

"If you truly feel able then tomorrow morning I'd prefer to keep this from prying eyes and ears till it can be confirmed." Dumbledore said as there may be a way now to salvage the long term plan to defeat Voldemort. But that alone is a big if seeing as Kurou clearly grew up with loving parents before their demise earlier in his life.

"That would be for the best no need to cause a panic now right?" Al asked as that was agreeable for her.

"Well then we have a plan now tut-tut let's all eat." Molly said as in turn everyone once more dug into their food.

"Wait." Ron began as he looked to Kurou and Al. "Who was that guy you were fighting though?" Ron asked as this got the room to be met with silence.

"His name…" Kurou began as he put his spoon down. "Is Master Therion." He said as Al looked before speaking up.

"He's a very powerful sorcerer he's caused nothing but chaos and destruction wherever he goes… he's evil incarnate and to top it all off he just does it to amuse himself." Al said as that was a scary thought to those here.

"We were trying to put an end to him when we got summoned here and now… he's on the loose in this world." Kurou said as he sighed a bit. "I once lead a group called the Black Lodge a cult if you ask me who worshiped the Eldritch Horrors like Gods with Master Therion as their priest." Kurou said as he looked to the side. "The Black Lodge doesn't exist here I'm sure but he'll just move to the next group available and take it over." Master Therion said as he looked to the group.

"The Death Eaters." Remus said as it was the closest group he could think of who could provide Master Therion with what he needed.

"If their anything like the Black Lodge… if he hasn't taken control already then he's about to. He's smart and knows how to manipulate people for his goals." Kurou said as he looked to the group gathered here.

If what Kurou said was true then this war was about to go from bad to worse all in under one evening if Master Therion hasn't already made his move.

(Scene Break at Malfoy Manor a day later)

Voldemort looked around the table at the Malfoy Manor, everyone sitting at the table was one of his loyal minions, his precious snake Nigini coiling itself around his waist. He had just gotten word that Harry Potter was alive. But how was that boy alive still he saw him fall through the veil of Death himself.

Apparently the old man had used some kind of ritual to find Potter and his mudblood whore, the ritual had succeeded, however they had summoned a pair of giants made of iron and metal who had both done battle against each other. Of course one of them escaped leaving the other one behind injured. The machine was quickly hidden away so Voldemort could to acquire it as Severus had reported how it was fueled by magic itself. Magic at its most purest and powerful of forms and Potter was inside it with the mudblood.

He knew not where it was since Dumbledore would not reveal it even to Severus so his only option was the opponent that bested it this Liber Legis. He already had some of his minions seeking it out but it was slow going so he'd have to be patient, currently he and his death eaters were in the middle of a meeting.

The meeting was about the Potter brat coming back, many of the Death Eaters were offering to kill him and the mudblood, but Voldemort knew he needed to be smarter on this matter and besides only he was allowed to kill him and he needed to kill him quickly, for he knew that only one of them could live, there was also the matter of the twin giants of magic. The mudblood was fair game to them as far as he was concerned but this also brought up something. Greyback was missing as he had not returned from his assignment with the two Death Eaters who had accompanied him.

But who and what had created these powerful mystical weapons? And could they be used to aid him against the Potter brat and Dumbledore, thunder boomed outside, but it didn't deter his thoughts, the only thing that did and that made the meeting ultimately end was when Wormtail rushed it and interrupted them.

"What is it Wormtail!" Voldemort demanded as he glared at the former Gryffindor.

"T-there's something outside milord." Wormtail reported with a gulp as he looked to Voldemort.

Scowling Voldemort stood up, he honestly kept thinking of killing Wormtail, yet he never could find the energy to do it, it would honestly just be a waste and Wormtails Animagus form was useful at times, but still he was useless and cowardly, he could only carry out very menial tasks and even then he was barely any good at those tasks, shoving Wormtail out of the way he stormed outside, his Death Eaters following him and saw what Wormtail had seen.

It was some kind of big dark blot with multiple faces and red eyes, all of them fighting for a place on the blot all of them shoving one another aside, they then began to speak in a loud, distorted voice.

"**THE GREAT ONE HAS COME TO YOU, YOU SHALL SUBMIT AND SERVE HIS LORDSHIP, THIS IS NOT A CHOICE YOU WILL DO THIS, YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO SUBMIT TO HIS MAJESTY, SUBMIT OR SUFFER!"**

After it said this message the massive blot exploded into a rain of a black inky liquid, all of the Death Eaters cried out fowl at this and cried out about the audacity of whoever dared to threaten their Lord, the loudest being Bellatrix Lestrange crying out about her Lords power and skill.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort roared out as in turn all of the Death Eaters turned to their Lord who was seething angrily, obviously he was angry at the statement, none of the Death Eaters dared to speak, out of fear that they would incur his wrath, eventually he calmed down enough to speak.

"ALL OF YOU GET READY FOR BATTLE, WE WILL SHOW THIS GREAT ONE WHO SHALL SUBMIT!" He ordered as it was clear a slaughter was coming.

Just then a tendril sot out from inside the manor as Peter was caught screaming and dragged inside. They all saw this and began to rush in wondering if Malfoy betrayed them or if the enemy had used the message as a diversion. Just then they heard at the meeting room the sound of Peter's screams of agony as it was evident a monster was tearing him limb from limb.

Once they arrived they found Master Therion sitting on Voldemort's throne with a glass of wine in one hand and his free hand resting on the armrest tapping it. Etheldredra was laying her head upon his lap as the scene made him look surreal yet intimidating despite the monster that was finishing off Pettigrew. "My; oh my, what took you so long?" Master Therion asked as he looked to the group as they also took note to the bag nearby.

"Though I supposed it's to be expected from a pathetic excuse of a Dark Lord." Master Therion said as he took a small sip of his wine.

"How dare you?!" Voldemort roared as he glared at Master Therion.

"Oh I dare, Voldemort… or Tom whichever you seem to prefer these days." Master Therion said finishing his wine as he got up. He tossed the wine down allowing the glass to shatter on the ground. "Then again looking at you now I was expecting something a bit more… entertaining instead I'm greeted by you. I must say very anticlimactic." Master Therion said as he gave Voldemort a bored expression.

Voldemort angrily started to fire spells at Master Therion, as he just easily blocked all of them by conjuring up a runic shield and yawned as he blocked them. Voldemort snarled in rage as he saw how he used wandless magic in such a way and even more so how he was even yawning like he was some minor pest. "Who are you!?" Voldemort demanded as Master Therion looked to him.

"Now, now no need to scream but seeing as I already know your name I best be polite and introduce myself." Master Therion said as he smirked a bit with his arms spread out. "I am… Master Therion and from now on I am in command for a true Dark Lord has arrived at last." Master Therion said as Voldemort heard this.

"Arrogant of you to consider yourself a Dark Lord." Voldemort glared as Master Therion chuckled.

"Fine then tell me who is your Patron God?" Master Therion asked as this got a confused and angry look from the Death Eaters. "You know Cthulhu, Shub-Niggurath, Nyarlathotep, Azathoth, or even Yig?" Master Therion asked as that cleared up some things for them.

"Yig I know well and I know he favors those of Slytherin's blood." Voldemort said as Master Therion heard this.

"Yig Father of Serpents and you claim he favors you?" Master Therion asked as Voldemort smirked a bit. "If that be the case that makes me your superior." Master Therion said as he surprised the group. "You have favor from a great old one while I have power from my Patron God Yog-Sothoth the All-In-One." Master Therion said as he glared at Voldemort.

"Normally you would be asked to offer up something as penance for the insult but even I know Yig does not favor you." Master Therion said as he glared at Voldemort. "I demand your surrender Voldemort and your Death Eaters to serve me of their own volition." Master Therion said as he saw the glares directed at him. "But clearly they require a show of power to serve me." Master Therion said as he glared at Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Are you proposing a duel then?" Voldemort asked but already he knew the answer.

"If that is what you refer to what will be a one sided massacre then yes." Master Therion said as he looked to Voldemort. "But I digress I challenge you Lord Voldemort to a winner takes all battle, the winner will gain both the power and forces the other commands the loser shall be used in anyway the winner sees fit." Master Therion said as he could already hear Yig from afar.

Yig wanted Voldemort for the Dark Lord had insulted him claiming that he favored Voldemort, claiming that he was the heir to Yig through Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort of course had no idea what he was going into as he believed since Master Therion lacked a wand his wandless magic was limited in its uses.

"Then I accept your challenge" Voldemort said as he was pointing his wand towards Master Therion who laughed a bit while making a smile to the slaughter fest to come.

"Good then." Master Therion said as he then looked to Etheldredra and nodded to her. Etheldredra nodded and vanished as the Death Eaters began to form a ring of sorts to witness the dark battle.

Master Therion knew what to expect from Voldemort at this point if rumor holds truth. This would also give him time to properly measure his power in comparison with Voldemort's as he could already figure out how to counter and match each of his spells. Etheldredra was amongst the crowd observing which was what Master Therion wanted in a sense. He had given his Grimoire a task and he knew she never fails him.

Voldemort bowed to Master Therion and looked up as if he was waiting for something, Etheldredra then spoke, up. "It appears he has already realized your obvious superiority my lord" Etheldredra said as seeing this as an opportunity Master Therion took it.

"Oh, so you want to bow to me already how generous, we haven't even started and already you recognize my superior power" Master Therion taunted as he took pride in his power especially when others acknowledge it. Call if vain but it was a guilty pleasure of his that he took full advantage of.

"You undignified swine!" Voldemort hissed as he glared at Master Therion. "Bowing is how you show respect to an opponent!" He lectured as Master Therion heard this.

"Oh, well I see my apologies you may be unaware but I am not from these parts." Master Therion said as he looked to his foe. "But I see no wrong since respect is earned first." Master Therion said but regardless bowed. "But I shall respect your culture and bow none the less." Master Therion said as he bowed clearly taunting Voldemort here.

"But a word of warning…" Master Therion began as he looked to Voldemort. "If you wish to have any hope of scratching me I suggest you throw everything you have at me… otherwise this will get quiet boring." Master Therion said as he smirked to his foe.

In turn Master Therion pointed his hand at Voldemort and in turn fired a psychic blast at him. Voldemort was shot back by the attack as Master Therion saw this. He then with a quick movement of his arm caused Gravity to become unstable in the area of this battle. In turn Voldemort was caught off guard by this silent casting. "Hmmm good to know." Master Therion said as he looked to his hand with interest.

He the charged up a ball of magic as Voldemort saw what was coming next. The magic blast fired at Voldemort who didn't have time to counter or dodge the attack. It pierced his heart as Voldemort was given what should be a fatal blow. Lucky the Dark Lord had contingency, he could destroy one of his Horcrux's to avoid himself dying, giving up dying, he gave up the Locket of Salazar Slytherin and quickly corrected himself to standing.

Just then Voldemort roared out and fired off his killing Curse only for Master Therion to teleport and reappeared before Voldemort and grab his arm. Voldemort had little time to act before Master Therion flipped him over and slammed him to the ground hard. Just then another Master Therion appeared and with his telekinesis began flinging Voldemort around to the walls, ceiling, and the floor.

"I'm sorry are we supposed to be fighting?" Master Therion taunted before slamming his foe back down to the ground hard.

Etheldredra began to laugh at this as she saw what was happening. "My lord it seems Voldemort can't defeat you even with the handicap you provide him." Etheldredra taunted making Voldemort go wide eyed at this.

Voldemort snarled, Master Therion's small servant would be bowing to him not this upstart, if not Nagini would- Wait! That took Voldemort's thoughts, where was Nagini, he looked around and saw Nagini off to the sides curled up and just watching, usually she would help him defeat his opponents, but not now, she was just watching with interest.

"Nagini kill!" Voldemort ordered, but Nagini just stayed coiled up and watching the battle. "Nagini Kill!" He tried again but still nothing "NAGINI KILL!" A third time with anger showing but once more nothing. "KILL! KILL! KILL!" He roared with the tongue he spoke.

"It seems that even your snake is aware of your situation and just how much trouble you're in." Master Therion taunted even further as he approached his foe. "The Language of Yig if I am not mistaken." Master Therion said as this surprised many here. "So you must carry Yig's blood inside you if you can speak and understand it like that." Master Therion said as this surprised Voldemort. "After all any mortal who has the ability must have direct blood link to Yig in some way or form." Master Therion said showing to know about the ability then Voldemort did.

Voldemort snarled as he felt his grandfather's ring and his connection to it crumble and break away, who did this Master Therion think he was, did he not know who he was, he was the dark lord and he wouldn't let this upstart bully him, he whipped his wand forwards furiously. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roared out as Master Therion saw it a mile away.

A green bolt of lightning flew out of his wand and hit Master Therion or so it seemed. As Voldemort grinned to the event he was then left in shock as he saw Master Therion hold the ball of green energy in his hand clearly unfazed by it and doing what should be the impossible here. Voldemort then roared out flames, forming a large snake, it then darted towards Master Therion fangs open and it bit down on Master Therion before exploding, Voldemort grinned thinking he had killed Master Therion, but then he heard harsh bone chilling laugh, the smoke cleared to reveal Master Therion, the only damage to him was his clothing which was a little singed.

"So that was pain in this world, a scratch at best!" Master Therion boomed laughing the whole time. Voldemort backed down, he was a little scared now, but he was even more scared. "Not even a drop of blood in fact how utterly pathetic." Master Therion said as he looked to Voldemort. "I had opted to play a bit and if you were worth the struggle I would have opted to use one of my stronger spells but now at this point I honestly think it would be a waste, using one of my most powerful spells on such a weakling like you and besides it seems I really don't need to right now" Master Therion said as it was clear he felt his time was wasted upon Voldemort.

"Etheldredra." Master Therion began as he looked to his Grimoire. "Did you acquire it?" He asked as Voldemort looked and was wide eyed to see the girl holding his Horcrux as she came out from next to Nagini showing the other one was a fake.

"Yes, master." Etheldredra said as she held the chalice in question.

With his Telekinesis Master Therion managed to summon the Chalice to his hand and began to inspect it. "Intriguing." Master Therion said as he looked over the ancient artifact of Hogwarts. "But regardless useless." He said before he used his power over Matter to destroy the item in question. But as he did so darkness drifted out, before forming into a screaming skull, it then flew into the sky and exploded.

Voldemort gave a great scream of pain as this happened, Master Therion turned to him "quiet down, what was that?"

"YOU DESTROYED ONE OF MY HORCRUXES!" Voldemort screamed in combination of both pure rage and pure unbridled agony.

"Ah, I see, a Horcrux, eh." Master Therion said, chuckling in his head as even he knew how to get the explanation for this one. "My apologies, but I don't really know about Horcrux's please, educate me would you." Master Therion said as he looked to the bested Voldemort.

With a growl Voldemort explained what a Horcrux was, how it basically stored a piece of ones soul in an object and protected it and how Master Therion had now forced him to give up all of his Horcruxes to survive his attacks.

"Ah, so you've just admitted that you're more than just a liar." Master Therion taunted as he erupted confusing looks from everyone there. "If rumor holds truth you value pureblood supremacy." Master Therion said as he grabbed Voldemort by his head to look him in the eye. "Now tell me what would happen if I told the truth of yourself the truth that you're a filthy halfblood'." Master Therion taunted even further as this caused silence to spread amongst the Death Eaters.

But then the silence was broken but some of Voldemort's most loyal. "YOU'RE LYING!" Bellatrix roared out as Master Therion kept Etheldredra at bay while waving off Bellatrix.

"I suppose proof should be presented and what better way from the mouth of your Lord." Master Therion said as he then used his mental manipulation abilities to force Voldemort to admit the truth. "Now then Lord Voldemort is this true?" Master Therion asked as he glared at Voldemort.

"I-it's true." Voldemort admitted trying to stop himself desperately but failed regardless. "I-I am the son to a witch, Merope Gaunt and a muggle, Tom Riddle Senior, I'm a half breed." Voldemort said before he then began looking around as he could now see his once loyal followers looking at him in disgust.

"You're a liar and a coward Voldemort, not only did you lie to your followers, but you tried to hide afraid, I don't think I can think of a more shameful act as a dark lord." Master Therion said as he glared down upon his beaten foe.

"I can only think of one punishment for a man who claims to be Yig's envoy." Master Therion said as Voldemort shivered in fear like a leaf.

Master Therion had won, completely there was no choice now, but to do one thing, he swallowed back bile knowing what to do here. "Please, Master Therion, I beg of you, please, spare me in return I will serve you milord, I will serve you with all my being." Voldemort begged as he looked to Master Therion.

Voldemort was just hoping Master Therion wouldn't make him make the unbreakable vow. Because he planned to kill Master Therion when he found a way and the opportunity presented itself. Thankfully for Voldemort Master Therion didn't force him to make an unbreakable vow. But it didn't mean he was in the clear.

"Yes you will if for but one order." Master Therion said as he then snapped his fingers. "All those who remain loyal to Voldemort step forward!" Master Therion ordered as he glared to the Death Eaters. Just then many of them did so causing Master Therion to grin in response to this. "Good then." Master Therion said as he then reached his hand out and made a cometh gesture with it.

In turn all the loyalists save for Bellatrix found themselves dragged to Voldemort gathered together as Bellatrix was made to watch this. "You have angered Yig Voldemort so I feel its best I offer you to him as well as your loyalists to exact his revenge upon you." Master Therion said as it was clear the irony here was delicious.

Just then the entire manor rumbled as bursting through the roof was Liber Legis as all were in shock to this. "Master." Etheldredra began as she smirked to her lord.

"Ah I see very well I suppose we can make do." Master Therion said as already he knew why Liber Legis was here. "Now then I suppose we shall begin!" Master Therion roared out as he released a powerful burst of dark magic. All who were near it fell to their knees as even Bellatrix was fallen to her knees. This in turn showed the Malfoy's had vanished from the scene as Master Therion smirked upon his ritual.

He began to chant and what made Voldemort scared was the chant being done in Parseltongue and Therion was speaking it fluently. _"I call to you Lord of Serpents whom is father to all Gorgons, to all Serpents and their offspring. I offer this tribute to you that you may be freed of your rage and in turn offer me a desire of my own."_ Master Therion chanted and in turn a dark portal appeared revealing snake like eyes inside it. From there the Death Eaters were shocked and horrified as a serpent like head began to slither out with eyes that shined with the infinite power of an Eldritch Horror.

For the first time in Voldemort's life he now knew true fear. He knew true horror as the irony of it was made that it would be a god like Serpent that would be his undoing. Yig glared upon the offering and saw Voldemort at the top of it and grinned.

"No! NO MASTER THERION MERCY I BEG OF YOU MERCY!" Voldemort begged as he tried to claw himself away but found himself bound by shadow like snakes. "I SHALL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU DESIRE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Voldemort begged as the horror and fear was etched into his eyes that even Bellatrix herself was in shock. "TAKE THEM NOT ME THE DEATH EATERS WOULD BE FAR BETTER MEAL TO YIG THEN MYSELF!" Voldemort begged as Master Therion scoffed and walked forth.

"And now we see you for what you are coward. An insult to Yig and Salazar Slytherin." Master Therion said as he looked to Voldemort. "Nothing more than a child fearing death, fearing what comes after. What would have been a mercy in death shall now become agony never ending." Master Therion said as he looked to Voldemort who was now in tears with fear. _"Yig… bon-appetite."_ Master Therion said as Yig then roared and all before any screams could be heard Yig ate them whole. Swallowed them so they may suffer for all eternity in his gullet.

Yig began to fall back into the portal but as he did something was left behind. A black ball of sorts while Master Therion made his way to Voldemort's former throne and sat upon it. The Black ball came to him before it began to grow to a colossal size. All eyes were horrified as the ball began to form into a Basilisk of all things. What made it even more horrifying was clearly it was larger than the one Harry was said to have faced in the Chamber of Secrets if rumor held truth.

"Splendid this must be a new record Yig must have truly been pleased with that offering." Master Therion said as the Basilisk curled up close to its new master and allowed him to pet the massive beast jawline. "Now then… those who remain… kneel." Master Therion said as he lowered his hand to signal them all to kneel. The Death Eaters seeing no other choice kneeled before the new Dark Lord the most powerful one since Mordred himself.

"No…" Bellatrix was heard as she glared at Master Therion. "NEVER!" Bellatrix roatred out as she then charged at Therion.

Master Therion sighed before using his telepathy and mental control on Bellatrix. She was then laid out on her knees as her arms were spread about her as Master Therion saw her. "There was a reason why I kept you alive Bellatrix." Master Therion said as he looked to her. "Your beauty your lust for carnage I desire it." Master Therion said as he looked to Bellatrix. "But as you are it lacks control your nothing more than a savage animal attacking whatever comes your way." He said before standing up. "Hence why I shall break you and rebuild you to what you were meant to be." Master Therion called out as he then used his magic to slice Bellatrix clothing apart leaving her nude and bare while crucified in the air.

"And to start you shall be the first to bear my mark." Master Therion said as he drew forth a burning magic that formed into the crest of Yog-Sothoth.

"No… stop." Bellatrix cried out as she then looked to Master Therion.

"I think not." Master Therion said as he in turn branded Bellatrix not on her arm but upon her back as she cried out in pure agony. But with the agony Therion saw lust mixed in as he made a mental note of that for later. In then end Master Therion saw Bellatrix fall limp as the new crest was now etched into her skin. She fell down dazed as she looked to the Dark Lord.

"Rise Bella." Master Therion said as he lifted her chin to face him.

"My…. My lord." Bellatrix sighed bowing to him as she then moaned feeling his boot upon her head.

"Good girl." Master Therion said as he had desires as any human would. "Now to deal with one last issue." Master Therion said as he needed to locate three escapees.

(Meanwhile)

Lucius Malfoy walked down the halls of his home, his family following close behind, this was the perfect opportunity to escape with his wife and son and hide out for a bit, they'd go into hiding, but maybe there was a chance to get away, he had heard muggles had something to change their faces, maybe he could do that?

He'd worry about it later, he was almost at the secret entrance, just a few more feet and then they were free. At least that was the plan until a group stood in their path.

Master Therion with Etheldredra stood in their path waiting for them as they also had several Death Eaters trailing him with Bellatrix in rags like a House Elf and even a chain around her neck like a slave completely submissive. Draco drew out his wand to confront the man who had bested Voldemort and summoned an Eldritch God.

Master Therion's eyes glowed before the three then suddenly fell to their knees bowing. Lucius tried to look up and saw all of the Death Eaters following this man and were doing it of their own volition. In turn he knew what was thought impossible had happened Master Therion had won and taken over the Death Eaters. He even made Bellatrix submissive to him she who was Voldemort's most loyal of followers of the Death Eaters.

"I believe you know who I am." Master Therion said as the silence was met with Lucius answer.

"Yes Master Therion… and you being here means you defeated Voldemort." Lucius said as Master Therion scoffed.

"Defeated makes it sound like it was a fight to begin with." Master Therion said as it was true he had completely obliterated Voldemort.

"What do you want with us, you freak!" Draco cried as Master Therion scoffed a bit.

"Simply put… resources." Therion said as he looked to Draco. "And as I gather the Malfoy's are among the richest in the Wizarding world." He said smirking to Draco. "And seeing as I cannot operate an organization or an empire without currency I will need such things from you." Master Therion said as he looked to Narcissia for a moment before returning to the topic at hand.

"But as it stands I can easily acquire it through one of you the other two are just collateral." Master Therion said as he looked to them. "You Mrs. Malfoy seeing as you are the sister of my newest Servant's I will spare you making Draco the next best." Master Therion said as he looked to the duo.

"Now then beyond what I desire why should I spare both of you?" Master Therion asked as he looked to the duo.

"I can offer you more than simply resources, I can offer information, connections, and much more so instead of being made to hide out you can roam without erecting suspicion." Lucius said as he looked to Master Therion. "As well as acquire objects of a darker origins of Yig's origins." Lucius said as Master Therion saw this.

"Well color me impressed." Master Therion said as he looked to Lucius. "You've bought your life but what of the boy?" Master Therion asked before he noticed Draco was gone.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Draco was heard when Lucius saw this.

"Draco don't!" Lucius cried out only for Etheldredra to appear and cause the killing Curse to rebound.

It hit Draco in the chest ending his life in an instant. "DRACO!" Narcissia cried out as she saw her son make a foolish mistake that cost him his life.

"Oh dear he sure has blundered." Master Therion said as she glared down at the Malfoy heirs limp form.

"Lucius I expect you will not repeat your son's mistake." Master Therion said as Lucius saw this. He gave his wife a knowing look and if he could save one of them his wife had to live.

"No I will not milord." Lucius said as Master Therion nodded.

"Good just so we're clear though." Master Therion began before stabbing two fingers to Lucius chest. "Your soul will be mine that way I will know if you try to betray me via directly or indirectly." Master Therion said as he glared at Lucius. "You belong to me now Lucius." Master Therion said as he then glared at Narcissia.

"As for you woman I have no need for you, so as a boon I shall spare your life and send you on your way go wherever you please just not here." Master Therion said before he pushed the Mrs. Malfoy through a portal to parts unknown.

"No!" She cried out but it was too late.

"Now then." Master Therion began as he looked to the group. "We all have some work to do and changes to make." Master Therion said as he was the new leader of the Death Eaters from here on out.

(Narcissia)

Narcissia found herself in Knockturn Alley close to the access way to Diagon Alley among the gutters as she saw where she was. Despite this… despite herself all she could do was curl up and weep. Her son was stolen from her, and her husband despite their differences was now of Therion's thrall. As she wept she had no idea how much time had passed before a hand was offered to her. "Pardon me." A kind voice said as she looked and saw Kurou and Al there. "Are you ok?" Kurou asked as he was concerned for her.

She knew not who he was but in the end she took his hand regardless no doubt emotionally weakened and compromised that she would have latched onto anyone giving a helping hand regardless of intentions. The war had changed greatly and from here on out the battle may very well decide the fate of the planet now. Because this was now had drawn in the Innocent Sword of Justice and the Remorseless Monster of Death. The only ones who would know the outcome would be those of the Eldritch Gods beyond.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well hoped you all liked it and remember to review. Anyway I plan for this to be a harem on both sides so for those who don't enjoy this I just wanted to try something new. Anyway remember to review this story before leaving and as always folk's ja-ne.


End file.
